Nicolette de la Paz
Monte Carlo, Monaco |Residence = |Citizenship = France ∙ Denmark |Occupation = Model |Education = Institut Le Rosey New York University |School = |Parents = François de la Paz Marie af Rosenvinge |Relatives = Hans af Rosenvinge (uncle) Rasmus af Rosenvinge (uncle) Johanna af Rosenvinge (aunt) Queen Stephanie (aunt) Princess Charlotte (cousin) Princess Victoria (cousin) |Height = 5 ft 10 in (177 cm) |Hair = Blonde |Eyes = Blue |Years = 2016–present |Agencies = Elite Model Management (New York, Paris, Milan, Copenhagen) Ford Models (Los Angeles) Storm Model Management (London) }}Nicolette Géraldine af Rosenvinge de la Paz (born 16 July 2000) is a French model. She is signed with Elite Model Management in New York, Paris, Milan, and Copenhagen, Ford Models in Los Angeles, and Storm Model Management in London. De la Paz is the daughter of Danish socialite and fashion designer Marie af Rosenvinge, niece of Stephanie of Atlantica, and cousin of Princess Charlotte and Princess Victoria. Early life De la Paz was born on 16 July 2000 in Monte Carlo, Monaco to parents François de la Paz and Marie af Rosenvinge. Her father is a businessman born in Paris to a French mother and Chilean father, while her mother is a Danish socialite, fashion designer, and businesswoman from the Danish Rosenvinge noble family who is half-German. De la Paz spent her early years in Monte Carlo. Her younger sister Chantal was born one year after her. She was raised bilingually in French and Danish, although she is also proficient in English, German, and Spanish. Her parents separated when she was eight years old and divorced the following year. She and her younger sister were subsequently raised by her mother. Education De la Paz began her education in 2006 at the International School of Monaco. In 2009, she began attending Institut Le Rosey, an exclusive coeducational boarding school in Rolle, Switzerland. She graduated from high school at Le Rosey in 2018. After completing high school, de la Paz moved to New York City to study fashion at the Gallatin School of Individualized Study at New York University. Career De la Paz began her modeling career in 2016 after signing to Elite Model Management in New York, Paris, Milan, and Copenhagen. She later signed to Ford Models in Los Angeles and Storm Model Management in London. In 2017, she walked fashion weeks in Paris, New York, and Milan, and was named one of the most upcoming names in the modeling industry. She has also appeared in numerous fashion magazines such as Vogue, Elle, Harper's Bazaar, and Nylon. Personal life De la Paz has held citizenship to both France and Denmark since birth. Despite being born in and spending most of her youth in Monaco, she does not hold Monégasque citizenship due to its restrictions on dual citizenship. She has identified herself as solely French on multiple occasions, yet still has addressed herself as partially Danish as well. Following her parents' divorce, her mother married Ukrainian male model Ruslan Mikhailichenko in 2015. De la Paz has one maternal half-brother, Vladimir, who was born in 2016. Category:2000 births Category:Danish female models Category:Danish nobility Category:Elite Model Management models Category:Ford Models models Category:French female models Category:French people of Chilean descent Category:French people of Danish descent Category:French people of German descent Category:Gallatin School of Individualized Study alumni Category:House of Rosenvinge Category:Institut Le Rosey alumni Category:International School of Monaco alumni Category:Living people Category:People from Monte Carlo Category:Storm Model Management models